DEPUIS DES ANNEES, JUSQU'A MAINTENANT
by MammaDiva
Summary: UNE SIMPLE MINI FICTION SCACKSON POUR DEBUTER L'ANNEE
1. Chapter 1

JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUTES ET TOUS, UNE EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2018. VIVE MES LICORNES GAROU.  
VOICI POUR DEBUTER L'ANNEE, JE VOUS PROPOSE UNE MINI FICTION SCACKSON EN 4 PARTIES PLUS UN BONUS ET UN BONUS DRABBLE.

MERCI A DARNESS POUR SA CORRECTION.

RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT SAUF L'HISTOIRE.  
UNE PETITE RW FAIS HYPER PLAISIR, MERCI

* * *

 **01**

Scott n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotions au cours de ses 35 ans de vie sur terre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre alors que les lèvres de l'homme, qu'il venait de rencontrer, parcouraient son torse.

La langue chaude et humide traçait des petits cercles autour de ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation. Les mains de l'homme blond aux yeux bleu océan, le tenait fermement contre la cloison en bois fine des toilettes du night-club où Stiles l'avait envoyé.

Scott agrippa la chevelure de son amant et tira doucement dessus, il plongea son regard dans le sien et y vu plus de luxure qu'il n'en avait jamais aperçu chez les personnes qui avaient partagé sa vie. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

L'homme remonta vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe et l'embrasser. Baiser divin pour Scott, l'homme embrassait comme un Dieu et il savait lui faire prendre ses repères et s'abandonner complètement à lui. Il ne savait pas si le blond usait de ses charmes pour se faire de l'argent mais sûrement qu'il valait son pesant d'or.

Le corps du blond se colla au sien, torse nu avec pour simple vêtement un pantalon en lin blanc transparent qui ne cacher rien du boxer crème tendu à l'extrême par une érection bien trop alléchante pour lui.

D'un geste rapide, Scott inversa les rôles et le blond se retrouva maintenu contre la cloison qui grinça violemment sous le coup. Mais les deux hommes s'en fichaient, ils étaient dans un autre monde fait de gémissements indécents et d'attouchements retenus depuis plus d'une heure de danse lascive sur la piste de danse.

Scott libéra la bête qu'il avait maintenu enfermé depuis des années et se laissa complétement aller. Peut-être que les trois verres de Vodka qu'il a bu cul sec y étaient pour quelque chose, mais le regard du blond était hypnotisant et foudroyant, rien que ce regard lui donner une érection de malade. Ou alors ce sont les 7 années d'abstinence forcées. Mais pour l'instant présent, il préférait s'occuper de l'homme face à lui.

Scott n'en put plus, il avait envie de sentir en lui cette chose qui pulsait violemment dans le boxer du blond et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de son carquois de tissus pour être libéré et choyé. S'agenouillant sans quitter son regard des yeux, Scott baissa d'un geste de la main, pantalon et boxer. La longue tige de chair s'échappa et le frappa doucement au visage, il observa avec appétit l'objet de ses envies et se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Tout comme il les aimait, longue d'environ 21 centimètres et fine, une couleur chair clair avec de petites veines qui la parcourait, un gland rosé et volumineux prêt à être englouti et savouré. De jolies bourses fermes parsemées de poils blonds n'attendaient qu'une chose, sa langue.

Scott ne tint plus, d'un coup de langue il lécha la tige offerte. L'odeur qui se dégageait du corps de l'homme l'excita encore plus, une odeur musquée avec une pointe de poivre. Il lécha le gland tendu et ferme, il s'amusa à tracer des petits cercles tout autour avant de lécher du bout de la langue le liquide séminal d'excitation tout en regardant le blond dans les yeux qui ferma les paupières tant la vision était érotique.

Scott agrippa les hanches de l'homme et avala d'une traite le pénis offert en offrande à sa bouche gourmande. Les gémissements du blond était plus qu'aphrodisiaque et encourageant, il n'avait pas perdu la main et savait toujours y faire.

Avaler le sexe de l'homme entièrement dans sa gorge, suçoter le gland et y faire passer ses dents délicatement dessus, lécher de haut en bas la tige de chair tendu tout maintenant les bourses entre ses mains et les malaxer doucement, gober les testicules et jouer de la langue, Scott pouvait sentir l'homme gémir de ses attentions et c'est bien ce qu'il espérait.

Les mains du blond glissèrent sur sa tête et dans un geste dominateur mais partager, le bloqua et commença à onduler du bassin. Scott était au septième ciel et laissa faire son partenaire de jeu. Être remplit en bouche était diffèrent du fait d'être remplit tout court mais d'autant plus excitant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott sentit le blond se contracter mais il ne voulait pas que le jeu finisse aussi vite.

Comme si leurs esprits avaient été connectés, le blond se retira et l'agrippa par les épaules pour le remonter face à lui.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais ! Susurra le blond son oreille tandis qu'il empoignait ses fesses et les malaxait doucement en titillant son anneau de chair ouvert depuis un moment et prêt à l'accueillir.

_ Je veux te sentir en moi ! Supplia Scott. Mais je veux te voir en face de moi !

_ Tout ce que tu demandes, tu auras ! Scott se tendit légèrement quelques secondes puis se laissa aller quand il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui.

_ Je m'appelle Jackson et j'aime quand on gémit mon prénom !

_ Jackson ! Gémit Scott alors qu'un second doigt s'introduisit en lui en faisant de petits vas et viens.

Scott se colla aux corps de Jackson, l'embrassant à perdre haleine et gémissant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant pendant que Jackson le préparer. Il aimait cette intrusion en lui pourtant il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois dans cette position.

Scott s'était toujours considéré comme actif avec les hommes, mais celui-là, le mettait dans un état incroyable et ses mains étaient magiques. Il avait seulement peur de ne pas pouvoir tout faire rentrer surtout qu'il en avait une envie incroyable.

Sans lâcher sa bouche un seul instant, Jackson s'installa sur l'abattant des toilettes après avoir vérifié que celui-ci était propre et attira Scott vers lui et le mit à califourchon sur lui. Scott n'en pouvait plus et attendait avec impatience le moment où enfin il pourrait chevaucher l'étalon qui prenait le plus grand plaisir à prendre soin de lui.

Retenant sa respiration, Scott sentit Jackson sortir un préservatif de son pantalon toujours à ses chevilles et doucement l'installer sur sa verge bandée à l'extrême. Avec suavité et fermeté, Scott s'empala délicatement sur la verge de Jackson. Il grimaça à l'intrusion, n'ayant pas l'habitude de cette position.

_ Doucement mon latino ! Susurra Jackson à son oreille.

Scott n'en menait pas large, il préféra faire ça rapidement et finalement s'empala d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais connu telle sensation. La douleur mêlée au plaisir d'être complétement rempli, la verge gonflée l'écartelait littéralement mais au-delà de cette sensation, celle de s'abandonner aux mains de cet homme et de l'avoir en lui complétement le rendait fou.

Il resta quelques instants dans cette position alors que les bras de Jackson le maintenaient en place et l'entourait de sa taille musclée.

_ Putain tu es tellement serré et chaud que je pourrais venir maintenant ! Souffla Jackson, eustatique, à son oreille.

Dans un long va et vient, Scott bougea son bassin. Dans son cou, Jackson soufflait bruyamment tandis que Scott chevauchait à son rythme le sexe qui le tiraillait mais qui lui procure bien plus de plaisir que ses sex-toys caché dans le haut de sa penderie. Comparé à Jackson ses petits joujoux minuscules n'étaient rien, il les avait rarement utilisés. Merci à Stiles pour ses cadeaux de 27 ème anniversaire.

Scott en voulut plus, il voulait se fondre complétement en Jackson, le latino bougea plus rapidement, accélérant la cadence en même temps que la respiration de Jackson qui haletait, la tête posée contre le mur, observant ses mimiques pendant qu'il le prenait.

Les mains sur ses hanches s'accrochèrent plus fermement tandis que Jackson reprenait la danse. Le maintenant dans un équilibre précaire au-dessus de lui, Jackson bougea à son tour son bassin, ondulant et frappant plus fortement.

_ Là ! Bordel ! jura Scott dont le corps fut parcouru de frissons intenses.

_ Oui Vas –y plus fort ! Continua le latino comblé presque au sommet du paradis.

_ Comme tu veux bébé ! Gronda Jackson au bord de la rupture.

Scott rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle court, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, les mains de Jackson le maintenaient toujours tandis qu'il le culbutait littéralement et le remplissait complétement, tapant encore et encore sur la boule de nerfs qui l'aurait fait monter au rideau si seulement il y en avait eu. L'avoir en lui et sentir la main de Jackson le branler en même temps, Scott se demandait s'il pourrait un jour revenir sur terre et reprendre une vie normale ?

Après quelques minutes, Scott sentit le blond se contracter, il ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage tendu de Jackson.

_ P***** ! B***** ! S'écria Jackson quand la libération vint.

Scott se tendit à son tour et hurla sa jouissance entre les mains de Jackson. Jouissance qui se répandit sur le torse du blond qui souriait d'une façon qui fit craquer Scott.

Reprenant son souffle, Scott s'affala légèrement contre Jackson qui le garda dans ses bras près de lui.

Scott aurait préféré faire ça chez lui, il l'aurait gardé toute la nuit.

_ Tu es superbe comme ça ! Scott se mit à rougir comme une pucelle !

Il était pourtant poisseux, transpirant et puant comme un putois avec du sperme étalé sur son torse et Jackson lui faisait un putain de compliment.

_ Moins que toi …

_ MESSIEURS ? VEUILLEZ SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla une forte voix masculine, les sortants brutalement de leur bulle post-coït.

_ CE N'EST PAS UN BAISODROME MAIS UNE BOITE GAY ALORS ON DÉGAGE DES TOILETTES DANS DEUX MINUTES JE SUIS MAGNANIME.

La porte des toilettes se ferma brutalement les faisant sursauter. Scott se releva doucement, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tant l'orgasme avait été foudroyant. Jackson l'aida à se tenir debout et le rhabilla après l'avoir essuyé avec du papier. Puis se rhabilla à son tour sous le regard encore plus affamé de Scott qui ne demandait qu'à recommencer.

_ Tiens ! Jackson lui tendit son téléphone. Note ton numéro, la prochaine fois on peut peut-être boire un café avant ? Lui sourit Jackson charmeur. Scott aurait vraiment pu craquer …

Enfin il avait littéralement craqué et le blond lui proposait de boire un café. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer que quelque chose bien lui arriverait ! Le latino attrapa le téléphone et tapa son numéro de téléphone avant de l'enregistrer.

La porte des toilettes craqua sous les coups d'un homme énervé, Scott sursauta avant que Jackson lui embrasse le cou et sortit comme un voleur après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil aguicheur.

_ À bientôt latino lover ! Cria Jackson en sortant.

_ Bon vous allez sortir oui ! Pas que je m'impatiente …

_ Premièrement vous allez vous calmer tout de suite ! Coupa Scott en reprenant son ton de travail, il n'aimait pas les gros bras débiles, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas profité de son coït.

_ Tu n'es pas content ducon tu dégages avant que j'appelle les flics …

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite malabar ! Le flic ici c'est moi ! Scott sortit son insigne et le malabar baissa la tête avant de sortir sans bruit des toilettes. Il y a des avantages à être le shérif de cette ville quelquefois !

 **''** **-''**

Scott se réveilla avec une douleur qui lui était étrangère. Son coccyx lui rappela la soirée précédente et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tâtonnant à sa gauche, ne trouva que le vide et le froid. La solitude commençait doucement à lui peser et c'est l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Stiles son meilleur ami à prendre Trent pour la soirée afin que le latino sorte un peu et se fasse du bien dans une soirée tranquille. Soirée tranquille ? Soirée torride oui !

Scott souffla de lassitude. Sa vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille mais plutôt une succession de catastrophes … Sauf pour son fils de 17 ans bientôt.

À l'âge de 18 ans, il était devenu papa sans vraiment le vouloir, une capote craquée et un oubli de pilule et le voilà père de famille avant d'avoir eu son diplôme de Vétérinaire en poche. S'ensuivit un accident de voiture 1 an plus tard qui fit disparaître Malia Hale sa petite amie de son paysage.

La famille Hale avait désavoué la jeune femme après avoir découvert l'affront parental et ce fut Melissa McCall la mère du latino qui l'a pris en charge. Peter Hale, entrepreneur dans la région avait bien tenté de donner de l'argent à l'infirmière pour la dédommager de "l'intrusion" de sa fille dans leur demeure mais Melissa avait toujours refusé d'avoir la charité d'une famille aussi peu ouverte d'esprit.

Mais Scott avait bien perçu la douleur du père quand l'annonce du décès de Malia fut prononcée et ses larmes n'étaient pas feinte lors de l'enterrement contrairement aux restes de la famille de sa défunte petite-amie, qui ne s'était même pas déplacé.

Dès lors, Scott s'était retrouvé père de famille et veuf même s'il n'avait pas épousé Malia et la famille Hale n'avait pas voulu d'un bâtard à nourrir. Peter s'était quand même investi dans la vie de son petit-fils que Scott et Malia avait prénommé Trent McCall – Hale.

Scott avait trouvé en John Stilinski, le père de son meilleur ami, un soutient dans sa recherche de travail. Il avait passé avec succès les examens lui permettant d'accéder au poste de policier. Gravissant les échelons avec succès et mansuétude, il était devenu le nouveau shérif de Beacon Hills quand Noah prit sa retraite anticipée après une blessure qui l'invalidait dans son travail.

Après la mort de Malia, Scott s'était concentré sur son travail mais surtout sur le bien-être de son fils. Grâce à des amis formidables et une famille qui le soutenait dans ses choix et sa vie, il put maintenir un équilibre pour son fils, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Melissa McCall sa mère, John Stilinski son ancien patron, Christopher Argent le compagnon de John, son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski Raeken et son mari Theo, sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin et son mari Aiden, formaient pour lui la meilleure des familles possibles et surtout un soutient inébranlable.

Malheureusement, la solitude devenait omniprésente. Le passage du doux Isaac Lahey dans sa vie et dans son lit n'avait été qu'éphémère. Malgré les sentiments qu'ils avaient eus entre eux, Isaac n'était pas fait pour être parents d'adoption et Scott le comprenait, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes. Seulement depuis sept ans, Scott n'avait eu que des aventures rapides, sans lendemain et beaucoup trop brèves pour profiter des moments de calme après l'amour.

_ Hummm ! Grogna Scott mécontent que son portable sonne à une heure indue. Vérifiant l'heure et l'appelant, il bondit de son lit et répondit en cherchant des vêtements propres à mettre après une rapide douche.

_ Oui je sais je me …

_ …

_ Oui je sais Stiles c'est …

_ …

_ Je prends une douche rapide et je vous rejoins au stade …

_ …

_ Je sais que c'est le match le plus important, je ne vais pas louper ça sinon mon fils aura ma peau et je vais devoir abdiquer sur tout…

_ …

_ Ok je suis là dans … Scott regarda la pendule fixée au mur face à son lit … Trente minutes ce devrait être bon …

_ …

_ OUI ! Je te raconterai tout mais laisse-moi prendre une douche, m'habiller et je décolle …

_ …

_ Ok à tout de suite …

_ …

_ Moi aussi je t'aime bro !

Scott regarda son téléphone un grand sourire sur son visage quand Stiles coupa la conversation. Il avait vraiment des amis en or.

Quand il posa son téléphone, le vibreur se mit en route lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Curieux, il l'ouvrit car il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

 **"De Inconnu  
Salut Latino Lover j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?  
J'aurais bien aimé continuer toute la nuit et pouvoir me réveiller auprès d'un mec super.**

 **J'espère que tu ne me trouves pas trop entreprenant mais j'aimerais bien te revoir, boire un café, discuter et peut-être finir ce qu'on a commencé parce que j'en avais pas fini avec toi.**

 **Jackson"**

Alors là, Scott hallucinait ! Il venait d'avoir une p***** d'érection rien qu'avec un message et même pas cochon en plus. Il avait imaginé la voix sensuelle de Jackson à son oreille cela avait suffi.

_ Putain l'enfoiré ! Je vais être à la bourre ! Râla Scott qui savait comment sa douche allait finir.


	2. Chapter 2

**JE VOULAIS ATTENDRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE POUR VOUS POSTEZ LE CHAPITRE 02 MAIS J'AI CRAQUE.**

 **Voici la rencontre de ... le fils de Scott et Malia. Vous en saurez plus en lisant ce chapitre plein de tendresse et de questionnements.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous Lundi pour le chapitre 03.**

 **UNE PETITE RWS NE FAIS PAS DE MAL MAIS BEAUCOUP DE BIEN;**

* * *

 **02**

_ Vas-y champion ! Hurla Scott alors que son fils de 17 ans sprintait et slalomait entre les joueurs de l'équipe adverse comme une tornade insaisissable.

Le père était fier de son fils. Fils qui bientôt partirait à son tour pour faire des études de droit à Yale ou ailleurs mais il avait reçu une bourse d'étude pour la faculté de choix grâce au football américain que Trent pratiquait depuis ses onze ans.

Il faut dire que Trent faisait 1m80 et pesait ses 82 kilos de muscles. Malgré ça, il était d'une rapidité étonnante pour un jeune de sa stature et était devenu le leader, le capitaine de son équipe qui allait sûrement gagner leur quatrième victoire de ligue.

Son fils avait été approché à plusieurs reprises par des grandes facultés pour les intégrer mais aucune ne faisait le droit. Il était joueur mais son cœur se trouvait vers le droit des moins favorisés. Il voulait devenir un avocat dans la défense des droits pour les plus démunis.

Scott ne l'empêchera jamais de faire ce qui lui tient à cœur, il était même plutôt content que son fils se penche vers le droit plutôt que vers le sport étude. Son fils était déjà assez amoché et cassé de partout.

C'est fou la ressemblance avec Malia avait déjà remarqué Scott. Des cheveux brun flamboyant, des yeux marrons éclatant, un sourire presque timide quand la jolie Lizzie Stevens, rat de bibliothèque dans sa classe, le croisait dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux. Lizzie était d'un tempérament de feu, ce qui contraster avec son apparence de jeune première. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes gens qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, sinon son fils serait encore célibataire à attendre que le courage lui vienne pour lui demander d'aller au cinéma.

_ Alors ? Tu racontes ? S'impatienta son meilleur ami à ses côtés, tout excité par le début de son histoire.

_ Eh bien tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? Qu'on a baisé comme des sauvages dans les toilettes du Jungle et que j'ai kiffé ça … Excusez mon langage Mme Godefroy ! Sourit navrer le shérif de la ville à l'une de ses habitantes les plus pénible qui venait de se retourner outré des paroles de l'homme de loi.

_ T'inquiète ! Murmura Stiles à son oreille pour éviter que la vieille chouette sur les marches du dessous ne l'entende. Elle est juste aigrie, ça fait …

_ Je suis peut-être aigrie jeune homme mais pas encore sénile et sourde ! Répliqua la vieille dame sans se retourner.

_ Wouaw ! Elle entend super bien ! Viens ! Stiles se leva et l'entraîna plus haut dans les gradins pour ne pas nuire aux oreilles chastes d'une vieille dame ou qui que soit mais en regardant toujours le match.

_ Allez ! Râla Stiles. Tu m'avais promis ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez

_ Je peux simplement te dire que … TOUCHDOWN ! Hurla Scott, suivis pas Stiles qui venait de se rendre compte que son neveu venait de finir le match par un touchdown en faisant gagner son équipe et remporter la finale.

_ Ouais on en discutera tout a l'heure parce que mon fils a GAGNEEEEEE ! Hurla encore plus fort Scott.

 **"-"**

_ Je suis fier de toi mon grand ! Sourit Scott en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Le père grimaça légèrement quand son fils le serra un peu trop fort, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et qu'il était bien plus costaud que lui ?

_ Merci ! Trent se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Scott savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Son fils voulait quelque chose et il n'allait sûrement pas accéder à sa requête. Mais il avait 17 ans que pouvait-il lui refuser. Il était grand, indépendant, travailleur, il avait un fils idéal. Enfin maintenant, car entre ses 6 et 12 ans, ce fut un enfer malgré toute la patience dont il était capable. Une boule de nerfs hyperactive sur pied. Heureusement que Stiles était venu à son secours en découvrant un sport qui l'épuiserait assez pour qu'il reste tranquille. Mais finalement c'était devenu quelque chose de plus constructif pour eux deux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Trent ?

_ Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Scott observa son fils devenir rouge et le père de famille ne comprenait pas. Disons que je sors ce soir avec Lizzie et …

_ Merde ! Soupira Scott. Le voilà le moment qu'il avait tant redouté, celui de la sexualité de son fils.

Certes il lui en avait parlé quand la puberté avait commencé à souiller les draps du jeune homme qui en cachette mettait les draps plus très blancs à laver. Après ça, Trent ne s'était plus jamais manifesté pour ce genre de problème. Pas que c'était un problème en soit mais il voulait que le jeune homme puisse en parler librement avec lui sans tabou.

Trent savait très bien que son père était bisexuel, il lui en avait parlé quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Isaac. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait jamais fait cas plus que ça ! Il était même plutôt fier de son père aux dires des camarades de Trent.

Scott sortit discrètement son portefeuille et en sortit un préservatif neuf qui aurait dû servir le soir précédant mais Jackson en avait aussi. Rien que de repenser à lui, Scott se sentit rougir violemment tandis que son fils le regarda intriguer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive papa ? T'es tout rouge ! Scott lui tendit le préservatif et se tourna pour l'éviter.

Malheureusement, le jeune avait pris un trait de sa mère qui était de ne pas lâcher l'affaire même si c'était gênant. À la différence de Malia, Trent lui ne le faisait pas exprès, il était d'une curiosité incroyablement naïve.

_ Rien ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone vibra. Sans regarder, Scott déverrouilla son smartphone.

 **" De Jack 'O Lantern**

 **Ça te dit un cinéma ce soir ? Mais un cinéma érotique !  
Il y en a un à la sortie de la ville que j'ai toujours voulu essayer !**

 **C'est fou je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser et de te faire **** ! à toi de deviner ce que j'ai envie de te faire !**

 **Réponds-moi vite mon Latino Lover"**

_ Papa ? Tu m'expliques ! Scott sursauta violemment en se rendant compte que son fils regardait par-dessus son épaule et avait lu le message que lui avait envoyé Jackson.

_ Mais Trent Ellie Marc McCall Hale ! Réprimanda doucement Scott pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où tu regardes mes messages ? Scott était littéralement honteux.

Honteux que son fils ait lu le message derrière son épaule. Honteux d'avoir une érection à chaque fois qu'il lisait un message du blond trop sexy pour son mental avec une voix excitante.

_ Désolé je pensais que c'était oncle Stiles ou …

_ Laisse tomber ! Soupira Scott dépité et pas décidé de discuter de cette histoire avec son fils.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une histoire qui débutait ou juste un plan cul régulier qui se mettait en place. Un nouveau vibrement sortit Scott de ses pensées sous les yeux moqueurs et étonnées de son fils.

 **" De Jack 'O Lantern**

 **Non Sérieux ! Dis juste si tu veux boire un verre avec moi ce soir … Ou demain soir … Ou dans la semaine, je suis en congé !**

 **En espérant que tu me donnes des nouvelles rapidement.**

 **À toi Latino Lover"**

Scott ne savait pas où se mettre. Était-il sérieux ? Ou s'amusait-il avec lui ? Parce que si c'était la première hypothèse, il faudrait qu'il mette les choses au clair en rapport à son fils. Il ne voulait pas de coup en traître. Et si la seconde hypothèse était la bonne, Scott en aurait encore le cœur brisé et s'engagerait dans les ordres.

_ Papa ? La voix inquiète de Trent ramena Scott sur terre.

Il se tourna vers lui et trouva son fils angoissé.

_ Qu'y a-t-il fils ?

_ Tu devrais accepter d'aller le voir ! Qui qu'il soit ! Et si ça marche entre vous tu pourras m'en dire plus sur lui ! Scott regarda son fils avec la plus grande tendresse.

Il savait qu'il devait éviter tout contact un peu trop paternel devant ses camarades de classe mais Scott avait parfois du mal à réfréner ses sentiments.  
Et encore une fois Trent lui prouva par des paroles, la sagesse dont il pouvait faire preuve pour un adolescent de 17 ans.

_ Je vais voir ça plus tard ! Pour le moment je dois rejoindre ton oncle qui doit s'impatienter dehors et toi, mon garçon tu as la permission de 02 heure parce que demain tu pars camper avec grand-père John et Chris, ton oncle Aiden et ton petit cousin Barry pendant la dernière semaine des vacances, vu que tu m'as bassiné trois semaines pour y aller.

Scott sentit le regard légèrement inquiet de son fils sur lui. Il se doutait des questions que le jeune homme voulait lui poser. Même lui n'en connaissait pas les réponses. Il avait déjà surpris une discussion entre son fils et le mari de Stiles.

Une discussion qui traitait du départ du jeune homme à la faculté et de la solitude de Scott. Son fils s'inquiétait de laisser son père seul. Même si le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'était jamais seul, mais il souhaitait que Scott rencontre quelqu'un et vive sa vie maintenant qu'il était grand et qu'il allait partir.

Scott était triste. Il aurait voulu que son fils ne se soucie pas de ça. Qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'abandonner son vieux père seul.

_ Papa …

_ N'en parlons plus et ne t'inquiète pas …

_ S'il te plaît ! Supplia presque le jeune homme devant le regard perdu de Scott.

_ Pas maintenant ! Va rejoindre Lizzie, elle doit t'attendre ! Scott tapota le bras de son fils et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Il sentait bien le regard de son fils sur lui. Un regard peiné qu'il avait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Scott lui avait appris à parler de tout, sur tous les sujets mais celui-ci en était un qu'il avait du mal à aborder.

Il n'avait jamais été très expansif au sujet de ses sentiments sauf envers ses amis, sa famille et son fils mais discuter de sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir quelqu'un d'autres lui était compliqué. Depuis la mort de Malia, l'homme s'était légèrement renfermé vis-à-vis des autres, seul Isaac avait réussi à le sortir de sa coquille.

Mais mal lui en pris, malgré l'accord de leur rupture, Scott n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait, par peur tout simplement. Lydia, psychologue de métier, lui avait certifié qu'un jour il trouverait la personne qui le sortirait de son cocon et le libérerait de ses peurs de la perte et de l'abandon. Mais Scott pensait sérieusement que c'était son amie et non la psy qui parlait.

Il regardait en arrière et voyait le passé de sa mère qui avait dû élever un enfant seul sans personne mais qui souffrait toujours d'être seule. Pourtant Melissa était une femme douce et attentionnée malgré un caractère bien trempé, seulement elle était toujours seule après l'abandon de Raphaël McCall, agent du FBI réputé bon dans son travail mais une vraie merde dans la vie de famille.

Scott rêvait d'une personne avec qui il pourrait s'endormir le soir et se réveiller le matin, une personne qui lui parlerait de son travail en rentrant le soir mais qui s'interrogerait sur le sien. Qui serait présent dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Qui lui ferait prendre son pied comme personne mais qui resterait jusqu'au petit matin. Avec qui il pourrait planifier des vacances en amoureux ou simplement à qui faire un petit repas en couple et passer une soirée devant un bon film sous la couette et se moquer des répliques débiles mais avec qui il pourrait les ressortir au moment opportun et en rigoler. Scott McCall était un homme simple mais fleur bleue. Un peu trop parfois.

_ Alors comment va ton fils … Scott ? Le père de famille ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses larmes coulaient d'elles même. D'un geste il les essuya et fit un sourire que même Stiles n'y croyait pas.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à berner Stiles, ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants quand Claudia Stilinski était encore en vie. Et ce fut le coup de foudre fraternel. Une amitié à toute épreuve même celle du feu et des conneries. L'arrivée de Malia et Theo dans leur vie, ne les avait pas pour autant éloigné, le trio qu'ils constituaient avec Lydia s'en était trouvé renforcé.

La mort de Claudia les avait fragilisés mais Stiles s'était ancré à Scott et les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Puis l'annonce de John quand il rencontra Christopher fut une épreuve rapide car Stiles aimait son père et voulait qu'il soit heureux même si ce fut dur pour lui d'accepter que quelqu'un d'autre partage leur vie.

Même après l'annonce de sa paternité et la mort de Malia, Stiles resta auprès de lui sans jamais l'abandonner.

_ Scott ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! C'est en rapport avec Trent ou le mec d'hier soir ?

_ Un peu des deux je pense ! Avoua Scott qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps.

D'ailleurs Stiles savait que son frère se sentait de plus ne plus seul, c'est pourquoi Trent avait passé la nuit chez eux, histoire que Scott puisse sortir et s'amuser librement sans contrainte. Mais avait-il bien fais ?

_ Allez viens ! Rentrons, Theo nous a préparé des lasagnes au saumon tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ! Trent ne vient pas ?

_ Non il a un rendez-vous avec Lizzie ce soir ! Mon fils grandit, il m'a demandé un préservatif ! Ricana Scott en reniflant.

_ Il devient un homme le bougre ! Il aurait pu demander à tonton Stiles ! Maintenant tu vas avoir peur qu'il devienne papa …

_ Tais-toi salaud ! S'écria Scott en rigolant, il frappa amicalement l'épaule de son frère de cœur et le prit par les épaules en se dirigeant vers leurs voitures situées sur le parking qui s'était vidé.

 **"-"**

La soirée s'était plus que bien déroulé. Scott était ravi et repu de nourriture, ce foutu Theo lui avait servi trois fois de ses lasagnes saumon. Quelle idée de lui dire qu'elles étaient délicieuses à s'en exploser le ventre. L'enfoiré prenait quasiment au premier degré. Stiles en avait rajouté en déclarant qu'il était devenu maigrichon. Alors qu'il avait repris le sport et qu'il était plus que bien foutu !

En souriant, Scott se regarda dans le grand miroir de sa chambre et admira la bête. 1m78 pour 83 kilos et tout ça en muscle, comment les gens ne pouvaient pas craquer surtout avec son superbe sourire et ses fossettes à croquer.

Soudain il eut une idée débile mais tellement surprenante pour lui. Il avait entendu des collègues à lui en parler et expliquer que le faire était libérateur. Prenant son téléphone, l'homme se prit en photo, nu, sous presque toutes les coutures et sans perdre une seconde pour ne pas manquer de courage plus tard, les envoya.

Soudain, il eut peur. Peur de retrouver ses photos partout dans sa ville. Surtout qu'il ne savait rien de Jackson. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier auprès du fichier des délinquants. Mais comment pouvait-il le faire, il ne connaissait que son prénom. Et s'il était déjà en couple. Pire marié avec une femme et possédant des enfants. Et si sa famille voyait les photos ? Scott se laissa choir sur le rebord du lit, abattu par ses propres divagations de policier.

Une vibration plus tard.

 **" De Jack 'O Lantern.**

 **C'est une invitation ? Parce que ce n'est pas bien d'envoyer ça et de ne pas donner d'adresse ! Même si le café tient toujours ! "**

Scott ne réfléchissant pas plus, lui envoya son adresse. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Au pire il se ferait séquestrer par une bande d'homophobes ! Au mieux il passerait une fin de soirée Olé !

 **" De Jack 'O Lantern**

 **J'arrive, j'ai faim de toi ! "**

Scott envoya un second message, mais pas à Jack.

 **"à Ma Vie**

 **Salut fils, je te permets de découcher à condition que demain matin tu sois là pour dix heures sinon j'appelle le bataillon Stilinski pour te retrouver !**

 **Ton père qui t'aime"**

Scott sourit. Il a envie d'être heureux. Mais combien de temps va durer cette envie ? Quelles peurs va lui bouffer l'existence ? Une vibration et deux messages.

 **" De Jack 'O Lantern**

 **Je suis là dans dix minutes, prépare ton plus beau boxer, du café et une couette ! "**

Scott arqua un sourcil et s'étonna de la réponse mais n'en fit pas cas, il verra bien quand Jackson arrivera.

 **" De Ma Vie**

 **Je suis content pour toi, merci papa, je t'aime à demain et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas** **lol "**

_ Sale morveux ! Ricana Scott et fouillant dans sa penderie à la recherche d'un des cadeaux de Stiles et Theo.

Un boxer blanc transparent avec le sigle d'Aquaman sur le devant cachant ce qu'il avait à cacher pour la part de mystère même si Jackson l'avait déjà vu en tenue d'Adam. Vu. Touché. Comblé. Pénétré. Léché. Mordillé. Enfin il s'est compris.

Se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois, Scott enfila son peignoir d'intérieur noir avec des dessins japonais représentant des loups. Superbe cadeau de Lydia pour ses trente ans.

La sonnerie se mit à retentir et Scott se sentant jeune à nouveau courut, prudemment quand même dans les escaliers et sauta les dernières marches. Sans regarder par le judas, Scott ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez à avec un passé qu'il pensait terminer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les licornes garous nous sommes lundi. Ouais je sais c'est pas une nouveauté pour vous mais j'aime le dire.**

 **Bon ce soir des retrouvailles du passé dans tous les sens du terme.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**.

* * *

 **03**

_ Bonsoir ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda poliment Scott à la matriarche de la famille Hale, Talia Constance Hale.

_ Bonsoir Mr Claw …

_ McCall ! Je suis la shérif McCall, il me semble que vous l'aviez prononcé correctement quand vous m'avez chassé de chez vous, il y a 15 ans quand j'ai voulu vous donner des photos de mon fils, de votre petit neveu !

_ Toutes mes excuses ! Se reprit presque sincèrement la femme d'affaire réputé féroce dans le boulot comme dans la vie.

Scott n'en avait pas un très bon souvenir, une froideur à geler les enfers et briser Lucifer. Pourtant il se souvint que Malia parlait d'elle en terme plutôt élogieux et chaleureux. Jamais elle n'avait mentionné que la doyenne de la famille Hale pouvait être une garce sans cœur et froide comme les neiges éternelles.

Bizarrement, ce soir sur le pas de sa porte, la femme avait l'air fatigué, éreinté, il irait même jusqu'à dire épuisé moralement et physiquement. Dans son beau tailleur noir ébène, fais sur mesure, la femme avait les épaules voutées et les yeux rougis. Son mascara débordait et son rouge à lèvres était quelque peu effacé à force de pincer les lèvres.

_ Que puis-je pour vous Mme Hale, j'attends du monde et j'aimerai que vous y alliez franchement si vous voulez m'insulter …

_ Je suis venue m'excuser !

Alors celle-là, Scott s'y attendait pas du tout. Il avait imaginé être obligé d'embarquer Mme Hale pour violence sur policier, ou insulte à agent de police, mais là, elle lui avait coupé la chique la conne.

Mais Scott n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait assez les bizarreries et les magouilles de cette famille pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Heureusement que Trent n'était pas là.

_ Vous excusez de quoi Mme Hale ? D'avoir obligé votre frère à désavouer sa propre fille ? D'avoir humilié Malia en public lors d'un rassemblement scolaire parce qu'elle était enceinte et attendait un "bâtard immonde et dégradant pour votre famille" ? …

_ Je conçois que mes mots ont pu être blessant …

_ Blessant ? Non ! Insultant, humiliant, dégradant ! Là oui ! Parce que s'en prendre à une jeune femme de 18 ans qui découvre qu'elle est enceinte et se fait rejeter par sa propre famille alors qu'elle vous plaçait sur un piédestal ! Là je trouve que vous y êtes allez un peu fort. Mais le pire, c'est à son enterrement, aucuns des membres de sa famille n'est venu, seul Peter était là, caché derrière un arbre.

_ J'ai pu faire des erreurs par le passé mais je veux me rattraper…

_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avez-vous à perdre ou à gagner dans cette histoire…

_ Mon père est décédé ce matin …

Encore là, Scott se sentit con, vraiment con. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que l'ancêtre Hale, le pire de tous, était mort au petit matin pendant qui lui se reposait d'une nuit pleinement sexuelle qu'il comptait bien reproduire ce soir.

_ Mes condoléances Mme mais ne m'en veuillez pas si je vous dis que cela ne me regarde … Ah si je comprends mieux.

Scott se souvint d'un détail dont Malia lui avait parler. Malia Elizabeth Hale était la petite fille préférée de Gaston-Gros-Con-Hale, donc il devait y avoir un testament et comme elle n'était plus de ce monde cela devait revenir à son héritier.

_ Vous êtes bien des enfoirés dans cette famille ! Sourit mauvais Scott en observant le visage de Talia qui avait compris. Tant qu'il était vivant ça allait, mais maintenant qu'il est décédé, vous voulez que mon fils ne touche pas un copeck.

_ Votre fils est une abomination Mr McCall, engendré par une trainée et un homme qui pratique la pédérastie…

_ À votre place Mme Hale, je ne continuerai pas votre phrase !

Scott fut surpris tout autant que Talia qui se retourna vivement pour découvrir Jackson derrière elle. Scott connaissait le visage éblouissant, transpirant et haletant du blond, mais sur l'instant il ne le reconnut pas. Le visage fermé, les yeux emplis de fureur et de colère, la nuque tendue et crispé, les poings serrés sur un sac en papier qui semblait contenir de la nourriture asiatique en vue de l'odeur alléchante de nems qui en sortait.

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes jeune impudent pour me parler ainsi ?

La transformation de Jackson fut saisissante. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Scott n'avait vu un homme changer de personnalité aussi rapidement. Sauf à la télévision quand il regarde Esprits Criminels avec son fils, mais en vérité c'était saisissant. La sourire éblouissant revint et il tendit sa main libre à Talia qui le regarda de bas en haut comme s'il n'était qu'un manant bouseux et pustuleux.

_ Je me présente, Jackson Whittemore du Cabinet "Whittemore Co", et je vois qu'à votre façon de crisper votre maudit sourire, vous me connaissez de nom. Jackson contourna Talia sans la quitter du regard.

Le combat visuel était engagé et Jackson ne lâchait rien, Scott était impressionné et terriblement excité par sa façon de faire.

_ Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que mon cabinet vous enverra une lettre dès demain avec un avis d'éloignement pour Mr McCall et si cela venait à se reproduire, que ce soit vous ou un membre de votre famille, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous intenter un procès, long, très long et très couteux, même si vous êtes riche à en crever, les retombées sur vos affaires professionnelles pourraient ne pas s'en relever.

Jackson coupait à moitié la vision de Talia Hale, mais de ce que Scott en avait vu, elle avait blêmi, renifler de dédain puis son regard s'était abaissé légèrement en signe d'abandon. Mais Il savait que la famille Hale n'abandonnait jamais. Éventuellement devrait-il appeler Peter ?

Scott baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Jackson portait un jogging gris assez ample mais qui moulait parfaitement son fessier musclé et sexy. Il appellera Peter demain, juste un texto pour les condoléances de son père.

_ Bien Mr. Whittemore ! Mr. McCall ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser j'ai des obsèques à préparer, bien sûr vous n'êtes pas invité mais nous nous verrons pour l'ouverture du testament, sur ce bonne soirée.

La femme, dans une démarche assurée et royale, quitta le perron de sa maison. Scott observa le dos de Jackson qui ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc ample par ce doux soir d'automne. Il se fichait de savoir quels voisins pouvaient bien regarder par la fenêtre de sa maison la scène qui s'était déroulé à l'instant, car rien que la présence de Jackson, dos tourné éveillé en lui des pulsions érotiques.

S'il ne se calmait pas, le shérif ferait une infraction comme faire l'amour a son amant sur la pelouse de son jardin que son fils avait gentiment tondu pour la modique somme de 30$ pour aller au cinéma avec ses potes.

_ Tu sais shérif que si tu continues à me mater de cette façon il pourrait bien se passer des choses pas très catholique sur le perron de ta maison ?

_ Je ne suis pas croyant ! Répondit simplement Scott scandalisé par ses propres mots.

_ Dommage ! Répondit Jackson et se tournant face à lui avec son fameux sourire. Je pensais me mettre à genoux et demander l'Ostie !

_ Blasphème ! Rit Scott en se dégageant de l'entrée pour que son compagnon puisse entrer.

_ Peut-être mais j'ai une bouche à damner, il faut absolument que tu essaies ! Ricana Jackson en passant à ses côtés.

_ Alors qu'attendons-nous pour découvrir tout ça !

"-"

Scott était repu. Nu et repu. Tellement détendu qu'il s'aperçut après 15 minutes dans quelle situation il était. Les deux hommes étaient sur la canapé, nus et seulement recouvert d'une couette qui trainait dans le tiroir du canapé.

Allongé sous lui, Jackson le maintenait fermement contre lui. Scott aussi habillé qu'à sa naissance, reposait entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur plutôt que le film qui passait à la télévision. Scott se surprit à penser qu'ils ressemblaient fortement à un vieux couple dans une routine parfaitement rodé.

_ Tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier soir et qu'on ressemble à un de ces vieux couple ?

_ Mais je te connais Scott McCall, mais tu ne te souviens pas de moi c'est tout ! Scott se tendit légèrement.

Peut-être qu'il regardait beaucoup trop de séries policières en plus de son boulot mais la phrase de Jackson ressemblait fortement à celle que débitait les sociopathes avant de transformer leurs victimes en hachie.

_ Tu ne dis rien Sherif ! La voix de Jackson lui donna des frissons et le blond serra un peu plus Scott qui discrètement essaya de se dégager. On se connait du Lycée Beacon Hills High School.

Le shérif se détendit mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas mettre Jackson dans la ligne de mire de ses années lycée.

_ On était dans la même classe ? Tenta Scott pour ne pas froisser son amant.

_ Non mais c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, j'étais un être maigrichon sans forme, je portais des lunettes immondes ronde et à double foyer et je passais ma vie dans la benne à ordure qui était derrière l'école…

_ Je suis …

_ Tu n'y es pour rien McCall, tu faisais partie des classes moyennes mais un jour tu m'as défendu et je suis devenu amoureux de ce preux chevalier qui avait défendu mon honneur face à des crétins sans cervelles. Scott écoutait attentivement le récit de Jackson sans le couper et se rappelait bien de ce jour, il avait même fini à son tour dans une benne.

Malheureusement pour les cinq débiles, son père, Raphaël McCall, avait pour une fois fais les choses bien et les avaient menacés de poursuites judiciaires sur eux et leurs familles s'ils recommençaient à s'en prendre au plus faible.

_ Mais ce n'est pas la seule fois que tu m'as aidé, mais ce fut l'avant-dernière fois avant que mes parents ne décident de m'envoyer en pension en Grande-Bretagne…

_ C'est toi que j'ai aidé sur le poteau ? Scott se tendit légèrement.

Il se souvient de cette histoire horrible qui avait fait les choux gras des journaux à scandales. Le fils d'un sénateur et d'un grand avocat dans les affaires sportives, avait été retrouvé nu, attaché et enroulé dans du film alimentaire avec une citrouille vide sur la tête.

_ Oui ! Tu m'as aidé sans savoir qui j'étais à l'époque et sans rien demander en retour. D'une main, Jackson tourna le visage livide de Scott et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu as hanté mes rêves et mes fantasmes pendant des années, quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre je me suis repris et j'ai décidé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Jackson déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit. Scott se sentait stupide mais heureux d'être là.

Il écoutait son histoire avec la plus grande attention. Jackson avait commencé à faire du sport pour prendre du muscle, parce que sa maigreur alliée à sa grande taille lui était insupportable. Puis il avait des opérations chirurgicales pour ses yeux et corriger ses défauts oculaires. Il avait appris à cuisiner et bien d'autres choses pour devenir aussi parfait qu'il le voulait.

Malgré la distance, Jackson l'avait en quelque sorte suivi et s'intéressait à sa vie même si son cœur s'était fissuré quand il avait appris que Malia était morte en laissant le latino seul avec un enfant.

Scott ne put retenir un grognement d'estomac, lui signifiant qu'il avait faim, faisant éclater de rire par la même occasion Jackson.

_ Pas drôle ! Bouda légèrement l'homme de loi et se levant prestement après avoir vérifié que les rideaux étaient bien tirés.

Il ne voulait quand même pas finir en garde à vue pour exhibition quand même, quel exemple donnerait-il à ses concitoyens. Mais surtout à son fils. Et que penseraient ses électeurs, s'ils le découvraient dans les bras d'un homme. Beaucoup savaient que Scott était bisexuel, mais peu de monde l'avait vu en compagnie d'un homme.

De toute façon toute la ville connaissait Stiles Stilinski, le fils de l'ancien shérif et tous savaient qu'il était gay, marié à un homme et père d'un petit garçon adorable, le petit Barry Michael Stilinski – Raeken. La fierté de ses parents mais la terreur des bacs à sable. Adorable mais encore plus hyperactif que son père biologique.

_ As-tu faim ? demanda Scott en se levant et dévoilant au grand jour sa nudité et son corps travaillé de nombreuses heures au sport et en courses poursuites.

_ Oh oui mais pas de ce que tu crois ! Scott sentit le regard de Jackson le dévorer du regard et sentit une pointe de fierté gonfler sa poitrine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne le regardait de cette façon et encore moins lui faisait un effet bœuf au point de réfléchir à laisser tomber la nourriture pour recommencer une partie de jambes en l'air.

_ Je vais d'abord nourrir nos estomacs pour ne pas tomber d'hypoglycémie, je te veux au meilleur de ta forme pour la suite. Scott se baissa et osa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du salon sous les grognements frustrés du blond qui se leva son tour pour admirer et chercher un film à regarder avant de refaire un round de figure acrobatique.

_ Tu es un fan de Marvel/DC Comics ? Demanda Jackson à voix haute.

_ Mon fils est fan ! Stiles est fan ! Theo est fan ! Moi je suis plutôt …

_ Comédie romantique ? Proposa Jackson en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Scott se mit à rougir légèrement, il était un homme qui aimait le romantisme, les fleurs, les chocolats et toutes choses qui pourraient l'embarrasser. Il passait pour un homme inflexible et fort devant le monde entier, mais quand il s'enfermait chez lui et que son fils ne rentrait pas, il sortait ses DVDs inavouable, ses mouchoirs, sa bouteille d'absinthe, ses chocolats noirs et le monde n'existait plus.

_ Où sont-ils ? Demanda Jackson les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

_ Où sont-ils ? Qui ?

_ Tes DVDs cachés ! Ta collection secrète ! Tes films inavouables !

_ Je ne vois pas …

_ Avoue ! Scott sursauta doucement alors que Jackson s'était glissé dans son dos et soufflait doucement dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Cet homme était le diable en personne, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Peut-être un peu trop facilement sûrement.

_ Allez dis-moi ! Susurra Jackson à son oreille qu'il croqua doucement.

Scott se sentit faible face à cet homme qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Les mains de Jackson glissèrent sur son ventre et dessinèrent des arabesques complexes. Coincé contre le meuble de l'évier, Jackson réussit à passer sa main et empoigner la virilité de Scott qui se raidit au contact chaud de la paume brûlante de désir. Jackson lui mordilla le cou et d'un coup de langue humidifia sa nuque et remonta pour mordre tendrement sa mâchoire.

_ Ils sont où, Scott McCall ?

_ Sous mon lit dans une mallette à code …

_ Le code ? Scott sentit Jackson frottait sa virilité bandée dur contre ses fesses. Le salaud le rendait chèvre et excité à mort. Le blond ondulait du bassin, rendant la cuisine presque surchauffé.

_ 2810…

Scott se mit à frissonner plus violemment que les fois précédentes. L'enfoiré de blond était parti en le laissant pantelant et seul dans la cuisine.

_ Enfoiré ! Cria Scott qui se tourna pour voir Jackson monter en quatrième vitesse dans les escaliers donnant aux chambres de l'étage.

_ Deuxième chambre, la première …

_ TROUVE ! Hurla Jackson d'en haut.

Scott regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et s'aperçut qu'il était 03h23, il avait faim et ce n'était pas étonnant, les lasagnes de Theo avaient été dépensés depuis un moment. Ce mec était insatiable et plus qu'en forme. Le shérif qu'il était, se demandait s'il ne devait pas lui faire faire des analyses d'urine pour être sûr qu'il ne se droguait pas.

_ Love Actually ? Pretty Woman ? Autant en emporte le vent ? Titanic ? L'intégrale du journal de Bridget Jones et Coup de foudre à Notting Hills ? Alors là tu dépasses tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Scott se tendit au ton moqueur de son amant, il savait qu'il ne se moquait pas pour se moquer mais même Stiles n'était pas au courant de cette histoire de DVDs secrets.

_ J'exige de regarder Coup de foudre à Notting Hills c'est mon film préféré !

Scott osa se retourner pour voir si Jackson se fichait de lui ou s'il disait la vérité. Le latino fut choqué de découvrir le blond plongé dans la lecture du coffret avec un visage sérieux. Mais la vision était bien plus qu'érotique, Jackson accoudé nonchalamment contre la porte de la cuisine le visage sérieux et le corps nu, Scott se demandait s'il n'allait pas sauter le repas pour sauter sur autre chose finalement.

Si Scott n'était pas focalisé sur Jackson en tenue d'Adam et si Jackson n'était pas en train de rêvasser sur le film et sur le corps de Scott en même temps, ils auraient entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

_ Oh putain je vais avoir besoin d'un psy ! S'écria une voix masculine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes licornes garous. Je suis bien ravi que ma petite fiction vous plaise, malheureusement c'est le dernier chapitre et la semaine prochaine je vous posterai le chapitre bonus et final.**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre assiduement comme vous le faites et vous promez de belles choses pour 2018.**

 **Vice & Versa fiction Sterek en cours de publication**  
 **Second Choix fiction Stackson**

**ET ( je sais que certains les attendent) le suite de;**

 **Secret de famille fiction Sterek et Clex**  
 **Desillusions, Premier amour et compagnon fiction Sterek**

 **Merci pour vous review, elles font toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **04**

_ _ Oh putain je vais avoir besoin d'un psy !

Scott sortit de sa rêverie brutalement et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main afin de cacher sa nudité. Les joues rouges de honte, une petite poêle maintenue dans son sexe à moitié en érection, les fesses contre le meuble, Scott observa Jackson qui tenait le DVD de Coup de foudre à Notting Hills devant son sexe alors qu'il tentait de se cacher derrière la porte de la cuisine.

_ _ Trent … Mais … Euh … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Essaya Scott alors qu'il cherchait une sorte d'issue de secours où se planquer.

Loin. Très loin. Il avait honte, très honte de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait rien de plus honteux que de se faire surprendre par son fils alors qu'il était nu avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin que son fils ne connaissait pas.

_ _ Euh ! Mr. Whittemore ? S'écria la voix étonnée de son fils. Scott leva la tête et regarda l'étrange situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Jackson sortit la tête de derrière la porte et regarda Trent avec étonnement. Puis son visage prit une expression joyeuse et moqueuse. Le blond se tourna vers Scott puis retourna vers Trent et éclata de rire.

_ _ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Jackson et d'où tu connais mon fils ?

_ _ C'est ton fils ? Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il me rappelait quelqu'un ! S'écria Jackson hilare pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

_ _ Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, parce qu'en fait j'étais venu te voir papa pour …

Scott regarda son fils devenir rouge pivoine de honte, à son tour, et baisser la tête vers le sol qui avait l'air plus intéressant que le reste de la cuisine.

_ _ Quoi ? Trent …

_ _ Les préservatifs sont trop petits …. Marmonna Trent

_ _ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu marmonnes mon grand ! Expliqua Scott, toujours la poêle sur ses parties intimes.

Il souhaitait au plus vite se débarrasser de cette histoire, renvoyer Trent avec sa copine, renvoyer Jackson chez lui et aller se terrer dans son lit jusqu'au vendredi suivant, la fin des vacances et oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Un moment des plus honteux de sa vie.

_ _ Les préservatifs sont trop petits ! S'écria Trent en détournant le regard de son père et fixa un point invisible dans le couloir.

Tandis que Scott se rapetissait sur place de plus en plus honteux, le voilà qui complexait maintenant. Son fils, sa chair de sa chair, avait un … Bordel il était mieux membré que lui et demandait des préservatifs plus gros. Ce qu'il n'avait pas bien sûr.

_ _ Tourne-toi ! Demanda Jackson qui l'observait devenir un hobbit de honte. Pas toi Scott, toi Trent, tourne-toi et laisse-moi passer dans le salon.

Scott regarda Jackson sortir de la cuisine sans un regard pour lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le laissait-il comme ça sans un mot ? Allait-il partir sans explications ? Scott se sentit soudainement étrangement mal. Sa cage thoracique se comprima sous l'effet de sa peur la plus primale, cette peur qui vous opprime et vous ronge de l'intérieur. Cette sourde amie qui s'enroule autour de vous et vous étouffe littéralement.

La peur d'être abandonné. D'être encore seul, éternellement seul. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux. Non pas qu'un peu. Il était fou de ce mec et il avait l'impression que Jackson allait partir sans un regard, sans un mot, le laissant là, abandonné sur le carrelage de la cuisine dont la morsure glaciale lui piqua les fesses.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son fils se tenait devant lui le visage meurtrie par l'inquiétude. À ses côtés Jackson se tenait, il s'était rhabillé, enfilant son bas de jogging gris. Il allait donc partir.

_ _ Papa ? Tu veux que j'appelle mamie …

_ _ Non ça ira ! Se reprit Scott, il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer en spectacle devant un homme qui allait encore l'abandonner.

Tout comme Malia. Tout comme Isaac. Tout comme son propre père.

Jackson l'aida à se relever et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être avait-il remarqué l'éclair de douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Scott sentit la couette l'entourer et se refermer sur lui. La main de Jackson frottait vigoureusement son dos.

Scott devait se reprendre, son fils ne pouvait pas éternellement s'inquiéter pour lui, il était grand et bientôt il partirait à la faculté loin d'ici. Loin de lui. Le latino sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'humidifier. Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant eux.

_ _ Tu … Tu disais que …

_ _ Voilà ! Coupa Jackson alors que Scott avait encore du mal à respirer et parler. Taille XXL, je pense que tu as ce qu'il te faut maintenant. Continua Jackson en dévoilant une guirlande de dix préservatifs format XXL.

Il ricana devant le visage décomposé de Trent et l'enjoignit à rejoindre sa dulciné qui devait n'attendre que lui. Scott déglutit difficilement quand Jackson mentit à Trent lui promettant qu'il resterait avec lui cette nuit pour s'occuper de lui. Opinant de la tête, Scott poussa Trent à partir et rejoindre Lizzie, en lui faisant promettre de faire attention.

Scott immobile dans la cuisine, pieds gelés sur le carrelage froid, enfermé dans une couette et des bras musclés, attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se dégager brutalement de Jackson.

_ _ C'est bon mon fils est parti, tu peux en faire autant …

_ _ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend tout d'un coup. S'étonna Jackson du retournement de comportement de l'homme de loi.

_ _ Pas le peine de me mentir ! Hurla violemment Scott.

_ _ Tu es déjà prêt à partir, je dirais rien à mon fils, que tu connais d'ailleurs mais peu importe fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on …

Scott se sentit soulever et grimaça quand son fessier atterri brutalement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le regard que lui lança Jackson n'avait rien de sexy, ni même d'humain d'ailleurs. La violence qui s'y trouvait le fit frissonner, un frisson glacial et obscur.

_ _ Je te signale que tu es shérif de la ville, que ton fils, mineur de surcroit, se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous, pièce où nous étions nus tous les deux. Jackson le regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

_ _ Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester à poil, excité comme je l'étais devant ton fils ? Tu me prends pour un pervers c'est ça ?

_ _ Je …

_ _ Si je dois partir, je le ferais mais je ne pars pas comme un voleur après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais vu que tu le souhaites je me casse …

Sur ces paroles, Jackson le lâcha et sorti de la pièce furieux. Scott sentit un frisson violent et froid comme la morsure de la neige sous des pieds nus, lui parcourir brutalement l'échine. Une porte claqua et Scott sursauta, glissant du plan de travail et s'accrochant pour ne pas finir écrasé par terre.

Scott était interdit. Il avait lui-même jeté Jackson en dehors de sa vie en deux secondes. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il l'eût chassé avant même de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait. Scott avait toujours eu cette peur qui parlait pour lui depuis toutes ces années.

Peur et solitude étaient ses deux amies siamoises, toujours collés l'une à l'autre mais surtout collé à lui. Solitude rendait sa vie morne malgré les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne pouvait pas nier que sans la présence de ses amis et de son fils, Scott aurait déjà sauté le pas, comme Malia.

Malia qui n'avait pas eu un accident de voiture comme tout le monde le pensaient et comme le shérif l'avait dit. Non Malia avait délibérément foncé à grande vitesse contre ce mur en béton armé, sans mettre de ceinture. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi la jeune femme avait pris cette décision radicale et extrême.

Elle était jeune, elle était belle, elle avait de nombreuses années devant elle. Elle était morte à 20 ans. Sa mort fut rapide mais la douleur de Scott était toujours présente.

Quant à Isaac, même s'ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, Scott avait rajouté à son corps, une marque d'échec cuisant dans sa vie sentimentale et personnelle. Le doux Isaac qui ne rêvait que de fonder une famille. Mais Scott en avait déjà une et ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Il était heureux comme ça mais ça ne suffisait pas au blond bouclé qu'était Isaac. Alors après presque un an de relation, Isaac et Scott se séparèrent d'un commun accord, ouvrant encore plus grand la blessure que Scott dissimulait dans son cœur.

Blessure que Raphaël McCall avait créé en quittant le nid conjugal pour partir avec une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui et ne se donnant même pas la peine de l'appeler pour son anniversaire ou noël. Pourtant Melissa avait tempéré les choses avec son fils, lui faisant croire que son père travaillait beaucoup trop. Elle allait même jusqu'à acheter de faux cadeaux qu'elle signait "ton papa qui t'aime".

La supercherie avait duré jusqu'à ses dix ans quand Il avait vu son père avec un nouvel enfant. Il jouait avec lui et la femme qu'il avait épousée. Melissa avait décidé d'avouer la vérité à son fils ce soir-là. Il en avait pleuré des jours, des semaines entières avant d'enfermer cette blessure derrière un sourire de façade qu'arboraient les gens qui souffrent mais qui le font en silence.

Scott laissa ses larmes si longtemps contenues, couler sur ses joues. Il avait mal, il se sentait stupide et seul. Son cœur se serra et sa respiration se fit plus chaotique. Il s'en voulait d'être à ce point stupide et terrifié par le sentiment qu'il cachait depuis des années. Il était pourtant le shérif de la ville et se devait d'être fort. Il était un homme et ne devait pas être aussi émotif, son père lui avait dit très jeune qu'il devait être un roc et ne pas pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Même blessé, il devait se montrer digne et ravaler ses douleurs. Mais Scott avait appris plus tard que pleurer était un signe de force et que de temps en temps cela faisait du bien.

Mais aujourd'hui, pleurer ne faisait pas de bien, cela faisait mal car il était encore seul. Toujours seul. Il allait se coucher seul et se réveiller seul. Personne ne le fixerait dès le réveil avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il ne sentirait pas une main lui caresser le visage et glisser dans ses doigts, dans ses cheveux. Personne ne sècherait ses larmes.

Une main glissa doucement sur son visage et essuya ses larmes. Scott ouvrit les yeux brutalement, espérant que son fils ne soit pas revenu et ne le voit pas dans cet état. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles bleu teinté d'inquiétude et de remords.

Jackson était revenu. À genoux devant lui, le blond lui fit un léger sourire en lui caressant la joue.

_ _ Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû claquer la porte comme ça, je sais que nous ne sommes rien de plus que des amants, l'un pour l'autre, mais pour moi qui ai passé des années à t'aimer en silence et en secret, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Scott fixait les yeux de Jackson, il était hypnotisé par son regard brûlant de douleur.

_ _ Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il y a de ça presque vingt ans et tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai surmonté toutes les épreuves que la vie m'a lancé. Sans le savoir tu m'as aidé à me construire et devenir l'homme que je suis.

_ _ On ne se connait même pas vraiment et j'ai déjà peur d'être abandonné, c'est illogique, irrationnelle …

_ _ On a tout le temps de s'apprendre si tu me laisses une chance de te montrer qui je suis !

_ _ Ne m'abandonne jamais alors !

_ _ Promis ! Jackson scella sa promesse d'un baiser tendre qui réchauffa Scott.

Le latino voulait pour une fois dans sa vie, oublier Solitude et Peur. Peut-être qu'avec Jackson, il y arrivera finalement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila mes licornes garous cette mini fiction est terminées avec ce chapitre bonus. J'espere qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'elle m'a plus de l'ecrire.  
En tout cas je suis ravi de vous l'avoir partager comme je suis ravi que vous me suiviez dans mes delires de fanfiction.**

 **Demain je vous posterai VICE ET VERSA chapitre 1.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Merci a Darness pour sa correction.**

* * *

 **BONUS**

Un an et demi plus tard.

 **" à Mon Cœur Jacks**

 **Tu es où bon sang, ça a déjà commencé et tu m'avais promis d'être à l'heure, ton portable est allumé mais tu ne réponds pas !**

 **J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ! Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, espère que ça arrive, je suis furieux !**

 **Sérieux rappelle-moi vite, tu me manques, je t'aime !**

 **Ton Latino Lover "**

Scott tapait frénétiquement sur son téléphone quand celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision. Stiles excédé par son comportement le lui avait enlevé des mains et rangé dans sa poche sous le rire moqueur de son mari Théo.

L'expression de son meilleur ami ne demandait aucune objection, ni même de réponse.

_ Quand il vibrera, je te le donnerai, s'il ne vibre pas, je te le donne pas ! Sur ce, Stiles tourna les talons et courut après son fils de 11 ans et Trent qui s'amusaient à terroriser le chat de Mme Bane, la nouvelle voisine un peu trop intrusive auprès du shérif de la ville, selon les termes de Jackson lors de leur quotidiennes parties de poker entre hommes.

Jackson s'était bien introduit, sans jeux de mots aucun, dans la vie et dans le groupe de Scott. Stiles et Theo l'avaient trouvé charmant, sexy et si Scott n'en voulait pas ou plus, les deux hommes lui avaient fait savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à partager. Ce qui avait fait rire Jackson et fais grogner Scott.

Melissa était plus que ravi que son fils se mette enfin à vivre une vie normale avec quelqu'un, qui selon elle avait les qualités pour ne pas le laisser sombrer dans la morosité et l'ennui. Faut dire qu'elle les avait surprises dans une position, qu'elle qualifia plus tard en dinant avec Lydia Martin, d'acrobatie digne des plus grand gymnaste.

John Stilinski et Christopher Argent, avaient pour leur part mitraillé Jackson de questions, passant des basiques aux compliques, de la vie de tous les jours à ses positions sexuelles préférés, de son numéro de sécurité sociale au numéro de téléphone de son père pour vérification et ainsi de suite pendant plus d'une heure. Jackson avocat de profession les avaient séchés comme de la morue. Ils avaient voulu lui faire passer un interrogatoire, lui les avait fait passer un contre interrogatoire sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Bluffé par le jeune homme, ils l'avaient accepté et plus jamais ils ne l'avaient interrogé.

La meilleure amie de Scott, Lydia Martin avait simplement sourit, acquiescé de la tête puis l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Jackson lui avait répondu en souriant, acquiesçant et lui avait fait un baise main. Scott s'était assis, les avait regardés et eus très peur, parce si ces deux-là pouvaient communiquer par la pensée, il était foutu.

Son fils n'était pas revenu sur l'histoire du premier soir, mais Scott voyait régulièrement les deux hommes discuter et Jackson donnait pas assez discrètement des préservatifs XXL à Trent. Pour en revenir à eux deux justement, si Jackson connaissait Trent et inversement, c'est que l'avocat avait fait un cours de droit dans le lycée de son fils pour donner envie aux jeunes de faire cette filière.

Jackson avait été très impressionné par son talent et sa verve qu'il lui avait donné sa carte en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer un mail pour une place en stage s'il le souhaitait ou une aide pour trouver une faculté de droit digne de ce nom. Le nom de Jackson ouvrait toutes les portes même les plus difficile d'accès.

Même les portes du manoir Hale. Manoir où Trent, Scott et Jackson durent aller pour faire le point avec la famille casse-couille-Hale sur l'héritage que léguait Gaston Conrad Hale, la terreur de Beacon Hills. Cela avait durer plus de deux heures, ce qui sembla bien plus long si on demandait l'avis de Scott qui rêvait de partir et rentrer chez lui.

Finalement cela s'avéra bien plus intéressant quand Peter explosa de colère et mis les points sur les "i" devant le visage atterré de Talia Hale, consterné par son comportement indigne d'un Hale. Tout cela finit, le notaire annonça que Malia Hale héritait de beaucoup d'argent, d'une des trois demeure Hale avec terrain, d'une Camaro noire en édition limité et numéroté, de biens immobiliers, des actions et divers objets de grande valeur.

Scott faillit s'étouffer de rire quand le cousin de Malia, Derek Hale, gros con notoire, beauf et Dom Juan cocu depuis dès le début de son mariage avec l'insatisfaite Kali Norma Hale, s'offusqua que la Camaro ne lui revînt pas étant donné que c'est lui qui l'avait bichonné pendant des années avant que Gaston la range dans un des garages fermés a clés.

_ _ C'est la volonté de Feu Mr Gaston …

_ _ Je proteste, jamais ce bat…

_ _ À votre place je ne finirais pas votre phrase Mme Hale si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une attaque en justice …

_ _ Laisse-là dire Jackson ! Trent n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de la matriarche Hale sans baisser le regard et sourit.

_ _ Jusqu'à votre intervention j'allais tout abandonner, mais vu votre comportement je pense que je vais accepter la succession qui aurait dû revenir à ma mère et avec la bénédiction de mon grand-père …

Trent entendit Peter s'étouffer doucement, il connaissait assez l'homme pour comprendre que le fait de l'appeler grand-père le gênait un peu.

_ _ Avec la bénédiction de Peter Hale, Rectifia Trent en souriant a son grand-père. J'accepte l'Héritage qui aurait dû revenir à ma mère, Malia Elizabeth Hale.

S'ensuivit une dispute monumentale dans le bureau du Notaire qui se perdit dans la foule et Peter dut intervenir dans la bagarre, frappant par la même occasion son neveu, le traitant d'abruti cocufié par tout le comté, l'homme remit Talia à sa place lui expliquant qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un amant ou un nouveau mari qui ne soit pas un gay caché mais que tous les homos de la région connaissaient son anus profond et gourmand.

Quand Peter eut fini avec sa famille et ses révélations, la plupart étaient partis et Scott aidé de Jackson signa les papiers avec son fils que le notaire lui donna pour régler cette partie sans plus de problème.

Grâce à Jackson, Trent trouva sa faculté. Le fils prodigue entra à Yale Law School. Cela faisait un an maintenant que le jeune homme y étudiait d'arrache pieds, obtenant les meilleures notes du campus.

Scott était enfin heureux. Enfin pas pour le moment car Jackson était injoignable depuis bientôt trois heures. Il était censé revenir à Beacon Hills après une semaine de colloque à Hawaï. Le Sherif avait une confiance totale en son compagnon, il savait pertinemment que beaucoup des habitants de l'île étaient sexy. Hommes comme femmes, et bien entendu une tentation des plus exotique quand ils sont à moitié nus à longueur de temps.

Jackson l'avait appelé tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour pour rassurer son Latino lover, mais celui-ci avait toujours la hantise que le blond pourrait ne pas revenir, surtout avec les soucis d'avion qui se produisaient en ce moment, attentats, avaries, etc…

Il savait que Jackson était descendu de l'avion voilà trois heures. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de lui et cela l'inquiétait fortement. En tant que Sherif, il connaissait les dangers de la route mais aussi le comportement de Jackson sur le bitume. Cela faisait rire Trent et Theo mais pas lui et encore moins John.

Son attention fut rapidement portée sur Stiles qui sortit son téléphone de sa poche et revint rapidement vers lui en lui tendant.

Aujourd'hui ils fêtaient les 11 ans de Barry, le fils de Stiles et Theo, en organisant un barbecue géant dans le jardin arrière de la maison Stilinski Raeken. Tout le monde était là. John et Christopher, les grands-pères gâteau avaient ramené avec eux la famille Argent presque au grand complet. Kate Argent, sœur de Chris et tante ultra protectrice de Barry ainsi que Gerard Argent, arrière-grand-père du petit monstre.

Barry tenait de son père biologique, mais Stiles se demandait parfois s'il n'y avait pas du sang Argent dans ses veines, tant Gerard et Barry se ressemblaient dans leur manière de faire des bêtises ensemble et quelquefois sans se parler. L'arrière-grand-père n'était pas hyperactif mais semblait rajeunir en présence de l'enfant.

Kate surveillait du regard son neveu comme une lionne surveille son petit. Dès que Barry tombait ou semblait sur le point de se faire mal, la blonde se mettait en mode protection. Chris et John s'en amusaient et s'évertuaient à l'embêter sur ce point en lui faisant croire que le petit était tombé plus loin. La jeune femme partait en chasse de son petit neveu et revenait furieuse de s'être fait piéger.

Plus loin dans le jardin se tenait, séance tenante, une assemblée d'amis de Stiles et Scott. Allison Argent, la fille de Chris qui avait mis plus de temps à intégrer l'information concernant son père et John. La jeune femme voulait son père heureux et ne s'était jamais immiscé dans leur vie. Après la mort de sa mère, Allison avait rêvé d'une grande famille et son vœu avait été exaucé quelques années plus tard.

À ses côtés, se trouvait la pulpeuse Erica Reyes, amie de faculté de Stiles, qui avait trouvé en lui un ami et frère. Leur amour pour les DC Comics les avait rapprochés, mais ce fut grâce à la bouche trop ouverte de Stiles que la jeune femme put approcher celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur de fille. Boyd Vernon.

Vernon Boyd la montagne tranquille. Sportif de haut niveau dans le football américain. Sport brutal mais dont le jeune homme excelle malgré sa tranquillité et son calme légendaire. L'afro-américain venait d'intégrer une grande équipe et allait devenir célèbre.

Boyd qui conversait avec le mari de Lydia. Aiden Scavo époux Martin. Nom de famille que Lydia tenait à garder et à offrir à son mari. Nom de famille qui avait pu lui ouvrir les portes de n'importe quel établissement sportif quand l'homme avait commencé à travailler comme coach de sport et fitness.

Lydia quant à elle souriait étrangement en regardant Scott prendre son téléphone. Il la quitta des yeux pour regarder son message.

 **"De Mon cœur Jacks**

 **Désolé amour, peux-tu venir me chercher car j'ai eu un léger accrochage avec ma voiture en arrivant à la maison ! "**

_ _ Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? Demanda Stiles qui voyait Scott blêmir en lisant le message.

_ _ Il a eu un léger accrochage avec sa voiture…

_ _ Ok ! Ne m'en dis pas plus, va le chercher et dépêchez-vous d'arriver avant le gâteau …

_ _ J'en ai pour dix minutes depuis que j'ai emménagé à côté de chez toi donc …

_ _ Va cheval sauvage ! ricana Theo en entourant Stiles de ses bras et lui embrassa les tempes qui commençaient à grisonner. Détail que Mr Raeken trouvait ultra sexy et dont Stiles avait horreur.

_ _ On sait ce que ça fait de passer une semaine sans se voir …

_ _ Rien à voir avec …

_ Allez va et n'oublie pas "Cendrillon", de revenir avant le gâteau, tu sais que Barry aime quand tu lui chantes "happy birthday" ?

Scott sourit à ses amis et fila discrètement vers l'avant de la maison. Pas assez discrètement à coup sûr parce qu'il arriva à croiser Trent, Lydia et Gerard. Mais il les esquiva facilement. Seulement le sourire de Lydia l'intrigua. Elle se doutait qu'ils allaient faire quelques bêtises avant de venir mais rien ne justifiait ce sourire heureux et béat de bonheur ?

Plus Scott avançait vers sa nouvelle maison depuis 5 mois, il n'arrivait toujours pas s'y faire et savoir comment Jackson avait réussi à lui faire dire oui alors que le shérif ne voulait pas quitter sa belle maison, et plus il se demandait pourquoi Jackson ne les avait pas rejoints directement. Il s'affola, peut-être était-il blessé et l'avocat n'avait pas voulu inquiéter leurs amis plus que de raison. Mais à présent c'est Scott qui était inquiet, il accéléra la cadence et se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à chez lui.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder la voiture, Scott entra dans la maison et s'arrêta brusquement dans le hall d'entrée. Dans l'incompréhension totale, Scott observa son environnement qui avait changé du tout au tout. Au sol des centaines de pétales de roses rouge jonchaient le sol, lui montrant le chemin à suivre. Une chanson flottait dans les airs et Scott la reconnut tout de suite. C'était leur chanson, No One d'Alicia Keys. Une chanson faites de promesses, d'avenir et d'obstacles surmontables quand on est à deux.

Scott se mit à sourire quand il commença son ascension vers l'étage supérieur. Les pétales guidaient son chemin, des cœurs en papiers en accordéons avaient été enroulé sur la rembarde. Ce mec était fou. Son mec était fou. Oui mais c'était le sien.

Arrivé à la dernière marche, Scott fut intrigué. Il observa le chemin qui menait, non pas à leur chambre mais à l'échelle qui donnait dans le grenier transformé en grand dressing pour le couple. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Jackson, Scott ne comptait plus les costumes qui envahissaient sa vie. Costume pour l'Opera, costume pour les cocktails de travail, costumes pour les cocktails dinatoire des associés. Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas porter son vieux costume du temps du mariage de Stiles et Theo, et surtout pourquoi il en fallait un pour chaque occasion. Lydia et Jackson avaient bien tenté du lui expliquer mais rien n'avait voulu rentrer dans sa tête. Mais surtout quelle idée de lui expliquer quand il regarde sa série favorite.

Mais voilà, quand ils avaient déménagé, le grenier avait été transformer en dressing de luxe. Mais aussi parce que Scott n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements chez un homme. Jackson en possédait plus que son fils et lui … et sûrement tout le quartier réuni.

Alors qu'il montait, la musique cessa. Il passa la tête et s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça mais la vision de Jackson lui fit tourner légèrement la tête. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur battit la chamade.

L'avocat se tenait un genou à terre, tenant dans ses mains un petit écran rouge fermé. Au sol des roses blanches avaient été déposés. Scott ne pouvait pas les compter tellement il y en avait. Le sourire éblouissant de Jackson fit battre son cœur plus fort.

_ _ Cela fait 21 ans presque jour pour jours que tu m'as sauvé ! Débuta Jackson alors qu'il venait de monter la dernière marche.

_ _ Cela fait un an que tu m'as accepté dans ta vie et celle de ton fils ! Poursuivit le blond sans le lâcher du regard.

_ _ Malgré mes nombreux défauts et mes petites qualités non négligeable, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Scott s'approcha doucement de lui, ses larmes commençaient à couler sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier.

_ _ Tu m'as offert un véritable foyer, moi l'enfant adopté qui n'a jamais connu l'amour de parents trop occupé de gagner de l'argent. Scott se tenait debout, le visage baissé, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

_ _ Je t'aime plus que tout Scott McCall, plus que ma vie, plus que mon tout au monde. Scott le vit déglutir et continuer en sachant que Jackson avait le cœur serré et l'estomac tordu par l'émotion.

Il le connaissait par cœur, il avait appris ses travers comme ses peurs. Ses envies et ses joies. Ses peines et ses chagrins. Il connaissait l'homme de loi comme l'homme tout court. Il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour que dieu faisait. Il était heureux que le destin l'ait mis sur sa route.

_ _ Je souhaite passer les jours qui me restent et ils en restent sois en sûr, à tes côtés, je veux me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, me réveiller chaque jour en sachant que tu es prêt de moi, m'empiffrer de saloperies en regardant des débilités à la télévision avec toi, m'endormir crever sur le canapé en te sachant près de mon cœur.

Jackson quitta son regard quelques secondes quand il les ferma et inspira un grand coup.

_ _ Scott Antonio McCall, avec la bénédiction de Melissa Solange McCall, Trent Ellie Marc McCall, Stiles Mieczyslaw Stilinski et Lydia Marguerite Martin, je te demande, moi Jackson Steven Whittemore, en mariage.

Ils étaient tous au courant, voilà ce que pensa stupidement Scott. Il avait la gorge sèche et les yeux trempés. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et s'agenouilla face à celui qui lui avait redonné foi en l'amour. Jackson ouvrit l'écrin, Scott regarda la sublime alliance en or blanc qui n'attendait rien d'autre que sa réponse pour se glisser à son annulaire gauche.

_ _ Oui ! Souffla Scott.

Scott connaissait déjà le sourire éblouissant de Jackson. Mais ce sourire radieux lui était inconnu mais tellement familier. Il l'observa prendre une grande bouffée d'air et sortir l'anneau. D'un geste tremblant et peu assuré, Jackson lui glissa l'anneau.

Il se pencha vers lui, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement en murmurant un "je t'aime".

_ _ Pour toujours ! répondit Scott dans un souffle alors que Jackson l'allongea au sol.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, Scott allongé sur un lit de rose blanche et Jackson à ses côtés légèrement au-dessus de lui. Ils s'observèrent longtemps. Prenant le temps de se remettre de leur émotion. Scott avait le cœur emplit d'amour en regardant celui qui allait devenir son époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et bien après aussi.

_ _ Viens ! Souffla Jackson en se levant et tirant Scott à lui. Je veux faire quelque chose depuis longtemps et je crois que c'est exactement le moment idéal.

Main dans la main, Scott suivit Jackson descendre les escaliers et se faufiler dans leur chambre. D'un geste souple, Jackson poussa Scott sur le lit, se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement.

_ _ Bouge pas ! Ordonna l'avocat, ordre qui fit frissonner l'homme de loi. Il adorait quand Jackson prenait les commandes. L'homme savait y faire et Scott ne rechignait jamais à répondre favorablement à ses directives.

Cependant depuis quelques semaines Scott voulait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sur le tapis. D'autant qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé vu que le shérif était entièrement disposé à se donner complétement à son homme. Mais Scott voulait aussi posséder l'avocat, comme Jackson le possédait. Il voulait dévorer ce corps et en prendre le contrôle.

_ _ P***** ! S'étouffa presque Scott en dévorant Jackson du regard dans sa tenue.

L'homme était seulement vêtu d'un Jock-Strap blanc. L'avocat tourna et retourna sur lui-même sous le regard appréciateur et affamé de son homme. Scott se leva et retira ses vêtements, ne laissant que son boxer noir tendu par son érection rigide et droite.

_ _ On a faim ?

_ _ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point amour ! Répondit Scott qui s'avança comme un lion guettant le moindre geste de sa proie.

Pour la seconde fois, Jackson poussa Scott qui s'affala sur le lit. Le blond s'installa sur lui et se pencha pour lui bloquer les bras au-dessus de sa tête et lui sourire. Il se pencha plus bas et souffla sur sa nuque. Scott frissonna violemment sous l'excitation, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, une semaine sans Jackson était devenue une torture, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Jackson était devenu sa drogue et lui, l'homme de loi, était devenu accro. Et bientôt, il serait marié à son addiction.

_ _ Je veux changer de rôle Scott ! Susurra Jackson à son oreille. L'homme de loi n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que Jackson lui demandait.

_ _ Je te veux en moi Scott McCall, je veux te sentir me baiser, je veux que tu me prennes et que la semaine prochaine je m'en souvienne encore !

Son sexe pulsa violemment dans son boxer devenu bien trop gênant, Scott repoussa doucement Jackson et retourna la situation consentit. Il allait donner à son futur mari ce qu'il demandait. Au-dessus de Jackson, Scott s'abreuvait des gémissements que poussait Jackson, il bougeait son bassin lentement faisant se frotter leurs érections, le shérif ne voulait pas allez vite, il voulait savourer chaque seconde.

Peau contre peau, Scott sentit les doigts de Jackson s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il embrassa sa nuque et lécha chaque parcelle de peau offerte à lui. Le blond crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant encore plus leur corps. Scott s'écarta légèrement, faisant naitre un grognement de frustration dans la gorge de Jackson, aussi rapidement qu'il le put avec les jambes de Jackson autour de lui, il vira les morceaux de tissus qui le gênait et revint sur Jackson qui soupira quand leur sexe, libérés se retrouvèrent.

Le brun embrassa son compagnon, buvant gémissements et souffles court. Scott attrapa ses mains et les bloqua au-dessus de la tête de Jackson. Lentement, il descendit, déposant des baisers papillons sur ce corps offert en offrande. Il avait rêvé maintes fois de posséder entièrement ce corps musclé et aujourd'hui il pouvait s'adonner complètement à son exploration.

Tendrement, Scott croqua le mamelon de Jackson qui se cambra sous la fine douleur. Le souffle saccadé du blond faisait frémir le brun. D'une main, il maintenait le blond sous lui et de l'autre il caressait son torse jusqu'à prendre en main ses fesses ferme.

Scott suçotait les tétons de Jackson, profitant de sa position, il bougea son bassin, frottant son érection contre les fesses de Jackson qui quémandait toujours plus en soupirant longuement.

Le brun continua son exploration et souleva les jambes de Jackson. Remontant son regard pour le plonger dans celui de son homme, Scott caressa lentement l'anneau rose qui ne demandait qu'à être cajolé. Il souffla sur l'anneau, Scott prit en main le sexe tendu de Jackson et le caressa doucement.

Basculant le corps de Jackson légèrement en arrière, Scott saliva d'avance. D'un petit coup de langue léger, le brun humidifia le trésor rose qui allait bientôt être dévoilé, non pas au monde mais à lui seul.

Jackson lui avait dit qu'il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois mais que la personne s'y était tellement mal prise qu'il n'avait plus jamais retenté l'expérience. Pour l'homme de loi, c'était une preuve d'amour et de confiance que lui faisait son compagnon. Il allait savourer ce moment et faire prendre son pied à Jackson.

Il allait y mettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans cet acte de confiance.

Ils arrivèrent légèrement en retard mais tous purent voir l'amour qui se dégageait d'eux. Ainsi que la bague qui allait les lier pour le reste de leur vie.

 **END**


End file.
